ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Reflected Glory
Reflected Glory is the twelfth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot The Forever Knights are trying to retrieve what looks like an alien artifact, and Ben and his friends come to stop the attempt. Ben becomes Armodrillo and fights the Knights. After defeating them, they see a light, which is revealed to be Cash and J.T. The boys say they became Plumbers and showed their fake badges. Oliver Thompson is now working for the boys after Will Harangue fired him when the robot he built for him failed to defeat Ben. Cash touches the artifact, which becomes a robot. They battle the robot and Ben becomes Terraspin. The boys begin acting like the leaders, telling the team how to fight. The Forever Knights escape with the robot's battery and they leave. J.T. and Cash explain they try to take credit for Ben's plans by having Oliver help them get rich and famous, so they decide to try become "somebodies". So they decide to let them go with their plan, with the exception of Kevin, but is able to go with the plan by getting some of their money. However, when they explain they are the brains behind Ben, Psyphon looks and sees what they say, angering him. They begin to track down the Forever Knights with Gwen's powers, so they go to the beach where Ben defeated Vilgax, where he fought his old enemies and how they managed to get Ben back from the Null Void from Sunder's power axe. They infiltrate one of the Forever Knights' homes and he explains their plan by stealing a power decoupler. The Forever Knights discuss their plan with the weapon and Four Arms and the team come in to fight with Cash, J.T., and Oliver filming the scene. Kevin gets angry with them not helping and Psyphon comes in to destroy Cash and J.T., believing them to be the masterminds behind Ben Tennyson. Psyphon shows up with his R.E.D.s and blames Cash and J.T. for his master Vilgax's defeat, wanting to destroy them. Ben becomes Spidermonkey to fight Psyphon and his R.E.D's. While Psyphon chases Cash and J.T. and Gwen and Kevin fight the R.E.D.s, Ben fights Psyphon. When Psyphon proves to be too strong for Spidermonkey, he turns into Ultimate Spidermonkey. Psyphon learns that Cash and J.T. are worthless of destroying after revealing their scam to Psyphon. Gwen and Kevin destroy the R.E.D.s and Cash and J.T. use the energy decoupler to defeat Psyphon and save Ben. However, when they used the energy decoupler, the power from Oliver's camera ran out and the act of the boys saving Ultimate Spidermonkey from Psyphon did not show. Oliver tells the boys that since they revealed their plan on camera and their act was not shown, no one will watch their blog ever again. The boys are now left in disgrace as total losers and Ben and his friends quit their job of having them take credit for their actions. Major Events *Psyphon makes his Ultimate Alien debut. *Ben transforms into Terraspin for the first time. Ultimatrix Alien Debuts *Terraspin Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *JT *Cash *Oliver Thompson Villains *Forever Knights *Psyphon *R.E.D.s Aliens Used *Armodrillo *Terraspin (first appearance) *Four Arms *Spidermonkey **Ultimate Spidermonkey Quotes Errors Error Four Arms (2).png|Four Arms' bottom straps are missing Error Ben 2.png|Ben is shown in the smoke Error Ben.png|Four Arms is shown even though Ben is shown in the previous frame ben 10 ultimate alien error 13.png|Error underwear ben 10 ultimate alien error 14.png|Error arm *When Psyphon made the entrance through the roof, Ben was shown wafing off the dust. The next scene showed Ben as Four Arms, switching back to human form. *When Four Arms goes into the Forever Knights hideout, just as the smoke clears Four Arms' bottom gold straps are gone. *Oliver claims that the webcast is live, but after Cash accidentally gets knocked out by the Forever Knight, he claims they can "save it in editing." *When Spidermonkey transformed to Ultimate Spidermonkey, he sounds completely different than he was supposed to. *In one scene, Four Arms' underwear is gold. *In one scene, Four Arms only has three arms. Naming and Translations Trivia *Gwen said she has "like 20 tweets" meaning she has a Twitter account Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes